


The First Night in the Mansion

by QueenLawyer



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Scrooge is there but he's only mentioned, Takes place right after the first episode, also sorry for how short it is, doesn't finish writing it until after the finale, me watching dt: oh scrooge has a dozen rooms but the boys share one, that's weird i should write that, this is my first time writing for this fandom so I hope you enjoy it!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLawyer/pseuds/QueenLawyer
Summary: After they moved into the mansion, they boys all moved into their own rooms, excited to have a space for themselves. But then why would they not be able to sleep? What could be wrong?
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The First Night in the Mansion

“Are you sure you three are going to be alright?” Uncle Donald asked, nervously looking at his nephews. After Launchpad dropped off his houseboat, he went to make sure that the boys were going to be able to settle in. He wasn’t exactly surprised that they asked for their own rooms, especially with Dewey always wanting to separate himself from Huey and Louie. But they never did that before, they even shared a crib for years together. He had told himself that he would try to be a little less overprotective of the kids. But that could wait until tomorrow, he could still be a mother hen.

“Yes, Uncle Donald,” they chimed, sounding annoyed. 

“Seriously, Uncle Donald. Everything is going to be fine.” Huey said, putting away that last of his books. “Statistically, we are safer here in a highly secured mansion than in the pier.”

Uncle Donald sighed and looked at his nephews. As much as he hated it, he was right, living here with Scrooge meant that his boys could have a much more stable life. “Alright, alright, I get the picture. I’m going to be right in the houseboat. If you need anything, I mean anything at all, come and get me.”

“Alright, we get it Uncle Donald,” Dewey said, physically pushing Donald out of the room. 

“Wait-wait. One last thing.” Donald turned around and gave them goodnight kisses. They groaned as they usually do, and then he let himself be pushed out of the room. But after the door closed he hesitated, resting his hand on the door. Was he really doing the right thing, could he really trust Scrooge to take care of the kids? To protect them?

But at the end of the day, there really wasn’t much that he could do. So he headed back to the houseboat and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Huey put up his bulletin board and then finished straightening out all of his lists. He looked at his alarm clock, and it ticked to nine o’clock. “Alright, time for bed.” So he climbed into his bed, tucked himself into the covers, and attempted to fall asleep.

Then he waited, and waited, and waited. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to be able to sleep, but it just wouldn’t come. He tried counting sheep, putting on noise canceling headphones, tried the 4-7-8 breathing technique, but nothing was working. Even reading the Junior. Woodchuck Guidebook didn’t help him fall asleep better. Usually that did the trick. No, not because it is boring,  _ Dewey _ , but because it was so familiar and comforting. 

But none of that was working. It should be working, it never failed him before. Ok, ok, relax. There should be a perfectly logical reason for his sleeplessness. What variables have changed? Is he anxious about something? No, not past his usual level of anxiety. His brothers aren’t here obviously, but why should that suddenly bother him? They usually just keep him up for longer. Plus Louie snores. Oh, the boat! Maybe he’s just used to the motion of the boat. It’s on the pool, not the ocean docs anymore, but maybe it would be better if he slept in the boat instead. 

He slipped out of his bed, grabbed a blanket, a flashlight, and his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook and quietly headed out towards the boat.

* * *

Dewey was sitting in his bed, completely bored out of his mind. It had to have been hours since he went to bed. He’s just been laying there trying to go to bed. Ugh, usually Huey would read some nerd stuff to him to help him sleep, but he’s not here right now. 

Oh, he could try that! He ran over to where his toys were over and found the robot, then ran back to bed. “Hey Huey,” Dewey said, speaking to the robot, “Since you're up, mind telling me about all of your nerd stuff.”

“Of course Dewey.” he said, speaking out of the side of his mouth with a robotic tone. The guidebook states that science, blah, blah, atoms, nerd things- oh, this isn’t working.” He sunk into his bed farther. “How am I supposed to fall asleep from boring nerd stuff if I’m too cool to know any boring nerd stuff.”

He walked over to the window, and looked up at the night sky. He just wasn’t used to this, living here all of the sudden. He loved it though, he did! All of the adventure, the danger, the glory, he loved it! It was just… different that’s all. Looking up to the stars and the moon, he wondered if there was something not quite right with him. How could he so desperately want all of this and still be so afraid of everything? 

He gave a deep sigh and got down. Well, Uncle Donald did say he could come bother him with whatever. It’s probably alright if he came down to talk with him for a little bit. Maybe he knew of some way that he could fall asleep. So he made his way down to Donald’s houseboat.

* * *

Louie was sitting up rigid in his bed, eyes darting everywhere. This house was so loud, why was it so loud? Everything creaked, groaned, and moaned. Every corner of his room that he looked in had monsters springing up from the ground. And while yes, he knows that it’s just his sweatshirt that he threw on the ground, or that pile of boxes that he only half unpacked, it just seemed so real and his heart would not stop pounding against his chest.

Suddenly a door slammed closed, and Louie jumped up, his heart in his throat. Scared and frustrated, tears started to prick at his eyes. He can’t stay here, he needs his brothers. He grabbed his brothers and, after a moment of debate, he grabbed Mr. Jingle, his stuffed kitty, and then he walked over to the door. He hesitated at the door, not wanting to leave the relative safety of his room. But after taking a deep breath to steady himself, he turned the handle on the door.

He headed first towards Huey’s room, but when he got there, no one was there. “Ok, ok,” Louie muttered to himself. “He’s probably just getting a drink or midnight snack or something. He’s not getting eaten by whatever monsters Scrooge has in the garage or being murdered by one of his million enemies. Probably.”

He then decided to head to Dewey’s room, but Dewey was missing too! Where were his brothers. Starting to seriously panic, he ran all around the room, looking for any sign of his brothers. But the only thing that he could see at all was that his window was slightly open, not even enough for him to jump out if he was getting attacked by something. In defeat, Louie went to go look out the window and try to calm down a bit. But as soon as he peered down he saw Dewey running towards the broken houseboat. As soon as he saw that, he started running towards the houseboat as well. 

* * *

Huey went to their old room. Most of their things had already been emptied out but their hammocks were still there. He climbed up in his hammock, and started to try to fall asleep. But before he could even begin to try to fall asleep, Dewey for some reason decided to burst into the room.

“Dewey? What are you doing here?” he said, confused. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d try to find Uncle Donald, but I saw some shadows under the door. What are you doing here?” Dewey asked.

“Ugh,” Huey said, leaning back in his hammock. “I couldn’t sleep either, nothing I did worked! I don’t understand, the JWG couldn’t even help!”

“Oh, you tried reading boring stuff too? I tried having robot you tell me boring stuff, but that didn’t even work.” He said, pouting and crossing his arms. 

“Thats… that’s not how that works-” 

Huey was interrupted by the door bursting open and a very upset looking Louie at the other end. “Louie, what are you-”

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Louie yelled, cutting him off. “Both of you were suddenly missing and I thought you were being eaten by a monster! Haven’t either of you ever heard of a note?”  
“Aww,” Dewey squeezed his brother tight. “Our little baby bro missed us, didn’t he.”

Louie pushed him away from himself, “Ugh, gross, I just… oh fine! I may have missed you a tinsey tiny bit alright.” Both of his brothers were smiling smugly at him. “Oh shut up.”

He climbed into the hammock with Huey. “Uh, bro?” Huey said, “What are you doing?”  
“You made me think you died or kidnapped. I’m entitled to a night of cuddling.” Louie said, cuddling into Huey’s side.

“Oh come on, we haven’t done this since we were young. This isn’t going to-”

“Sleepover!” Dewey yelled, climbing into the hammock as well.

“How is this a sleepover, I’ve slept in the same room as you guys my entire life! Guys this isn’t going to…” Huey trailed off looking at his brothers snuggling into him. “Alright fine, but if the hammock falls, you guys can explain it to Uncle Donald.”

Louie mumbled, “that’s fine,” as he fell asleep, probably already planning to blame it on his brothers.

In a few seconds, all three brothers were asleep.

* * *

Donald woke up early the next morning, after a bad night's sleep. He got out of his room and went to make himself a cup of coffee. His mind was still racing with everything that could go wrong living with Scrooge again. With what happened to Della, could he really trust Scrooge not to mess this up again? 

But there was something else picking at his mind. What would happen if the boys decided that they didn’t want him in their life anymore. His whole life had been dedicated to the boys for so long. What would he even be without them in his life anymore?  
As he got more and more worried, he started pacing around his kitchen, and that’s when he saw the boys’ door to their room was open. That’s weird he was sure that he had closed it. When he got closer he could hear the sound of soft snoring, and when he peered inside, he saw his boys all sleeping on the same hammock. A warm smile spread over his face. It looks like they still at the very least needed each other. 

He went back to the kitchen in a much better mood, getting ready to make the boys some pancakes. Even though he knew that this probably meant that he would have to spend the day moving the boy’s stuff all into one room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
